


a miracle a long way after dark

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Series: 2020 Fic Challenges [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper-Typical Identity Issues, Coruscant Guards (Star Wars), Dehumanization, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: The Coruscant Guard has a... complicated relationship with Life Day.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: 2020 Fic Challenges [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	a miracle a long way after dark

They’re holiday decorations, the Chancellor makes that clear.

“A show of strength,” he says, smiling. “Of unity, and celebration. We need the Guard there to keep everyone safe, but there’s no reason to sacrifice our Life Day cheer for that, is there?”

“No, sir,” Fox replies, dreading telling the men. Festive _armor_ — bad enough that they’re only allowed minimal armor customization, but to take that away too? To force them to paint their armor the blues and yellows and reds of those toy soldiers he sees natborn kids carry around?

_Kriff. Just be thankful it isn’t worse_ , he reminds himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Yes, the Nutcracker Clone Trooper armor is a real thing, and yes, I find it as weird as you do](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nutcracker_Clone_Trooper)
> 
> \- This fulfills Prompt #1 for 12 Days of Winter Whumperland -- Used as Decoration.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title comes from Maggie Stiefvater's book _All The Crooked Saints_
> 
> \- Come talk to me on Tumblr [@coruscantguard!](https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
